


Tribology

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: tri·bol·o·gy /trīˈbäləjē/nounthe study of friction, wear, lubrication, and the design of bearings; the science of interacting surfaces in relative motion





	Tribology

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt for 10/16: FROTTAGE

We meet again, as we have for months, in the dark, still hours of twilight.

Pressed for time, as always, we jump straight to the main event. Secretly, I long for something sweeter, but alas, we must make do. Perhaps when I gain freedom we can become something more than a string of hasty midnight decisions.

Buried between rows of unread books, I take my seat upon my makeshift throne. The cool kiss of metal tingles against the backs of my bare thighs. My teal pants lay neatly folded on a nearby empty shelf.

Hiking her skirt, she takes her seat atop me, straddling narrow hips across my ivory thigh; her wet heat soothes the goosebumps rising across my flesh.

She opens her crisp white shirt, exposing her delicious olive skin and taut stomach to my view. How I long for the chance to trace my mouth along that succulent flesh.

Tonight she starts slow and I know instantly this will be one of our more tender exchanges; something closer to what I long for between us.

My hands settle upon the modest curve of her hips as she begins her steady rhythm. Her palms rest on the swell of my breasts.

Unlike her usual pattern, she leaves her eyes open and actually returns my gaze as she rubs herself firmly against me.

Gaining speed, her breath quickens as the friction between our bodies makes her grow slick against my skin. My breath grows shallow in response and I feel the liquid heat as it pools between my legs.

Within a matter of minutes, she teeters on the edge. Her pretty lips fall open as she begins to pant from her desire.

Lifting her hands from my chest, she slips flexing fingers around my throat, running them up into my loose hair at the nape of my neck. My scalp prickles with the sensation and an involuntary moan escapes my mouth.

She draws me to her chest and I seize the opportunity to bestow a lingering kiss against the swell of her modest cleavage. She draws me back again, with a moan that sets my skin alight.

Her hips thrust frantically now, and my grasp around them tightens as I flex my thigh and pull her firm against me. In response, her fingers curl and tug at my hair wrapped in between them and a whimper escapes her parted lips.

Her gaze returns to mine and I watch her intensely. Her pupils dilate with her impending plummet into release.

I’m shocked beyond comprehension when she leans down and places her trembling lips against my own, her tongue thrusting deeply into my gaping mouth.

When I return the kiss she grows stiff in my arms, a quiet gasp escapes her open mouth as she presses her forehead tightly against mine, her slender arms wrapping around my neck as the orgasm surges through her.

Trembling upon my lap, she sighs as the last indulgent pulses of pleasure ripple beneath her goose-prickled skin.

Drawing away slightly, she fixes me with a look I’ve not seen before and I inhale sharply as her right hand falls to cup my soaking center.

My mouth falls open as she presses firmly against the sodden material of my underwear. I begin to pant with need as her touch finds its way against my swollen clit. She rubs me firmly and my eyes close from the force of the pleasure her tiny fingers generate. My hands curl roughly around her slender waist as she works me to my own ecstasy.

I tremor violently as my thighs clench around her knee and hand between them. She leans back in to bestow a final kiss.

My orgasm seizes me with unexpected force.

“Veraaaa,” tumbles from my trembling mouth as I sink beneath the waves of bliss.


End file.
